Actions Speak A Thousand Words
by ARavenPoet
Summary: When a team mate does something unspeakable Kyd Wykkyd doesn't know where to turn, afraid and alone, but perhaps one creepy demoness can save him. T Hints of Mature themes rape. KydWRae KfJinx NEWS ON POSSIBLE SEASON6, SEE INSIDE FOR DETAILS
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi guys, this is my first story on so I hope you like it. But there are mature themes including rape, so at the moment it is a high T+ rating, but tell me if you think it should be bumped up to an M. Feel free to ask questions and give me ideas and stuff in a review, it would really be helpful. R and R please.

POSSIBILITY OF A TEENTITANS SEASON 6! If you look carefully in Titans Together, after Beast Boy makes the brain freeze joke and it pans across the heroes, the bad-guy X L TERRESTRIAL IS INCLUDED! He's between Speedy and Red Star. If you don't believe me check screenshots for the episode. This means that the Brotherhood can now be unfrozen, so don't lose hope Teen Titan fans!

Fiction rating T/M Horror/Romance Raven/Kyd Wykkyd

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twilight shone through the glass of the Tower's windows, its silver beam falling upon a seemingly emotionless girl who was mumbling ever so softly under her breath.

"Something's wrong." whispered Raven "Something is very, very wrong."

"What's up Raven?" asked Cyborg, who had been heading to the kitchen to get food for his and Beastboy's 'Snack-a-thon'.

"I don't know…something isn't right at all", replied Raven, when suddenly a sequence of visions came to her. She could see what looked like a dance club, and Kyd Wykkyd dancing. Then the next one came, it showed Billy Numerous leering at Wykkyd, him noticing, and going unmistakeably white. Raven couldn't hear what Billy was saying to him but was positive she didn't want to. Raven couldn't stop her stomach turning at the next, Billy staring at Kyd's crotch and licking his lips suggestively, as Kyd backed away, his eyes darting around to find an escape route. Raven wondered for a moment why he didn't teleport. Her only guess being that he couldn't think straight; he was panicking. The final scene was the briefest of all; Wykkyd silently screaming at Billy not to do this. Billy was about to pull down Kyd's boxers when Raven woke up. She looked up, her vision blurry, but guessing she was still in the living room. Then, upon remembering the visions, she quickly got to her feet, and ran to the bathroom.

If you had just seen something like that happen to a total stranger, I have no doubt that you would also be violently sick, but Raven and Wykkyd shared a slight bond, not that she'd ever tell her friends that, well, except for perhaps Cyborg. But the other reason she was being copiously sick was because that was a vision from the past; she had just seen part of what happened to Kyd Wykkyd less than 15 minutes ago.

As she walked shakily to the main room, she decided that she had to help him if there was still time, or at least pound the shit out of Billy. She shook her head, trying to think clearly. Then she changed course, and found herself running for the front door. She flew over to the mainland, and, trusting her legs to go faster, stopped flying, and instead ran like she was being chased by a pack of wolves. She went to all of the clubs she knew of, hoping that the right one would jump out at her.

Then she saw it, and what's more, saw Billy coming out of it. She didn't give time for her brain to assess the situation, letting the adrenaline take over instead. She ran over to him, tackling him in a way that would put Steel City's star football team to shame. Then she hauled him upright by the neck, and proceeded to slam his head repeatedly into the wall. Wykkyd watched with a tear-stained face and wide eyes, at what was going on in front of him. He wrapped his cloak more tightly around his clammy, naked body. He had sent out a telepathic message for help, but hadn't expected anyone to get it. Now all he could do was watch Numerous get beaten to a bloody pulp by a very beautiful girl.

The Teen Titans, of course, had noticed Raven leave the tower, and knowing that it must be important - maybe even a clue to why she passed out - followed her. This had only taken 5 minutes, due to Cy's advanced tracking system, and what they saw, was something that they never could've imagined. Raven whispering something gently to a sobbing Kyd Wykkyd, and Billy Numerous slumped unconscious on the floor.

Usually it would be Robin who'd call the shots, and lead the others. But usually he at least had a vague idea what was going on. This time he had no clue as to what had happened, or was happening. Cyborg was the first to recover, using the computer built in his arm to contact the police. Robin looked at him questioningly.

"If Rae's hurt someone this badly, there's probably a damn good reason for it." Said the bionic teen, answering his leader's unspoken question. Robin just nodded, and continued to analyse the situation in silence.

Raven sat beside the young male, trying to comfort him, but she knew that no amount of words would help him. This was torture to her, here someone whose soul writhed in pain inside them, and knowing that there was nothing she could do to help him. The boy began to lean against her, and she wrapped one arm gently around him. The boy stiffened at the sudden contact.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you" she whispered, the way someone would speak to a frightened animal. The boy began to relax again, so she sensed she had said the right thing. 'No one deserves this' she thought 'I wouldn't wish this on anyone, especially not you'. Then, upon hearing footsteps she looked up to see her team; her family. Even from here she could sense their confusion. If she had just come across this scene she would be too. She watched as Cy contacted the police, and also as Robin walked slowly towards her.

As she began to stand up, she felt his hands grab onto her cloak. He mouthed the words "Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone".

"It's alright, I'm not leaving you. I'm going to talk to Robin, he'll help you." He slowly released her cloak, but his tears fell faster than ever.

"I promise I'll be back" she whispered. He nodded, and then went back to hugging his knees.

Raven walked briskly up to Robin, and as he opened his mouth to no doubt ask about what was going on, she held up her hand, stopping him before he could even get the first syllable out of his mouth.

"Robin" She said quickly "Get Starfire and Beastboy back home now! And bring back a spare change of your clothes"

"But wh-"

"Just do it Robin! I'll explain later" He nodded, and ran back to the others and his R-cycle, gesturing for Starfire and Beastboy to come with him, and sped off towards the T-tower.

Cyborg took Billy's pulse 'not as strong as it should be, but he'll live'. He then turned towards Raven, who was slowly making her way back to Kyd Wykkyd. Though the robotic teen wasn't able to sense emotions like the violet haired Azrathian, he could certainly see the bond between Raven and the boy growing. She was creepy, cynical, sarcastic and often distrusting, but also kind, intelligent and trustworthy. The problem was that people didn't usually stay around long enough to see the inner Raven. But maybe, just maybe, this kid would. Cyborg certainly hoped so. Raven was like a sister to him, and he wanted her to be happy, even though he still intended to kill the first guy who proposed to her.

Robin had been "slightly" pushing the speed limit, if by slightly you mean 50mph over it. He had done exactly as Raven told him to, and was now heading back to her. By now he dared hazard a guess about what had happened to Kyd Wykkyd, but he really hoped he was wrong, but all the signs pointed to it, and judging by the state of Billy Numerous, he could guess what role they both played in it. He shuddered, but started to slow down as he reached his destination.

He saw Raven sitting back down with the kid, and ran over to them.

"Thanks Robin." She said, and proceeded to talk to her leader telepathically. "_Thanks for getting back so quickly. Could you help him dress?" _Robin nodded, but couldn't resist a quick jibe. He smirked, raised his eyebrows and whispered in her ear "Are you sure you don't want to do that?" It took all of Raven's self control not to punch him in the face there and then, regardless of him being her leaderbut Robin told her to turn around and he began to help a trembling Kyd Wykkyd into his clothes.

When Robin had finished helping Kyd Wykkyd and had gone off to help Cyborg, Raven knelt down besides him,

"Would you come back to the tower with us" she asked softly, and gasped as his telepathic voice spoke inside her head.

"_If R-Robin allows it."_ He stammered. It was a gentle voice, which had an underlying accent, though Raven wasn't sure what. She had been rather taken aback at his use of his psychic power, instead of normal speech.

"_I-I'm mute."_ he explained, answering the question that had never met the air. His eyes were directed towards the ground, unwilling for her violet eyes to meet his crimson ones.

She stood up, her cape rippling like a silk waterfall, and offered him her hand. He took it and righted himself, thankful of the support that was being offered. They walked gradually towards the two remaining Titans, who were now talking to police. Raven felt Wykkyd's hand grip hers tightly.

"Don't worry, you don't have to talk to them if you don't want to." He nodded uncertainly, and let her guide him towards a more open space, a car park. She muttered her famous words, and they were enveloped in dark energy, teleporting them to the Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay, a quick update for all you guys who read and reviewed, or read without reviewing and liked it (don't worry I don't always review either, but if you could this time that would be great!). To evilsangel-It depends where you live, in America it's meant to have finished season 5, but in England (where I live!) season 5 hasn't been aired yet.

Kyd Wykkyd's thoughts are in bold and Kyd Wykkyd's telepathy is in bold italics.

'…' - Thinking

"…" - Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, but I do own a dozen coke cans

This chapter's dedicated to…evilsangel!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven's powers deposited them outside the door to her room. She landed on her feet, but something crashed into her, causing her to stumble. 'Oh great, he's unconscious, now what do I do?' she asked herself, but almost as soon as the question floated into her head, she knew the answer, even though she didn't like it at all.

She used her telekinesis to lift up Kyd Wykkyd, who was slumped on the floor, typed in the code used to unlock her door, and lay him in her bed. She pulled the soft sheets over him, hoping that he had only passed out from exhaustion, not from a reaction with her powers. She stayed there, watching over him for a moment, his calm breathing soothing her.

The gothic girl jumped as she heard the front doors open with their pneumatic hiss, indicating that her friends had returned. She walked quietly over to her door, turning at the last moment "Sweet dreams." She whispered, then thinking sadly 'Though I doubt they will stay pleasant for long'.

She stepped outside her dark room, feeling the pain of the light strike her eyes like knives. Raven walked towards her team-mates, noting that Beastboy and Starfire weren't present. 'Probably gone to bed, considering it's so late' she thought somewhat enviously, knowing that it would take a long time for her to get to sleep that night, if indeed she slept at all.

"So, wh-" Robin started to say, before Cyborg cut him off.

"Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow, I think all of us are too tired to consider what we should do with Kyd Wykkyd tonight." Raven nodded.

"Bu-" Robin tried to say, only to have Raven cut him off this time.

"Cyborg's right, I suggest we all rest, and deliberate our verdict tomorrow."

Robin just nodded, and stalked off towards his bedroom. That had been the third time in one day that they had stopped him speaking, and he was getting rather exasperated.

The moment he turned his back, Cyborg and Raven swapped identical grins. Proving what every employee in the world already knew, stepping on your boss' last nerve could be a real bonding experience.

When Cyborg had also slipped back to his room, Raven went back to her room to check on Kyd Wykkyd. Thankfully he seemed happy enough, not thrashing around or anything like that. 'Great, you're in my bed, so now I have nowhere to sleep'. Her thoughts then turned to the spare rooms, but they were on the next floor up, and she doubted she'd make it without collapsing. So, settling for the next best thing, she telekinetically lifted some spare blankets and a pillow, and stumbled over to the coach in the living room.

'Dancing…Billy…Leering…Billy…Scream…Billy…Ra-' Kyd Wykkyd sat up quickly, screaming silently, only to collapse back onto the pillows, sweat and tears mingling on his face. '**Just a dream, just a dream…Hey wait!**' He sat up again, slower this time. '**This isn't my room! Or my bed! The clothes aren't even mine!**' He stayed there, confused until the memories of the previous night came surging back, like a tidal wave's revenge. He whitened, turning almost ethereal in appearance, and stumbled towards the door, his eyes widening when he saw the numbers of rooms the tower had. He hated feeling lost, whether it was the 'Where in the world am I now?' lost, or the stomach twisting lost like that of a young child who has lost sight of their mother in a crowd. But this was worse; he was lost inside himself, not just within a tower. The boy stood still for a moment, deciding if he should go through the large double doors in front of him, or try and go through the others.

Taking a deep breath, which was hard for him to do, as the knot in his stomach didn't seem to be getting any smaller, he stepped over the threshold, wincing at the noisy _SWISH_ of the door. He tentatively poked his head round, and deciding that the coast was clear, stepped into the room. He stared in awe at all of the electronic equipment, but mainly the huge television. The boy walked closer to be able to see it better, but something, had caught his attention. 'So it was Raven's room I was in, that explains, the gothic style.' He thought, looking down at the girl sleeping soundly on the sofa.

He smiled, she looked so peaceful, and he didn't particularly want to disturb her, but the couch didn't look at all comfy, and if she moved a muscle she would fall to the floor. Jinx's voice rang in his head, **_'you are definitely too much of a gentleman to be in this profession'. _**That had been one of the last things she had said to him before she had abandoned the Hive Five for her high-speed hero, and, though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad that Kid Flash had fallen for her, because the teen hero had been the first to prove to her that she deserved better, which she most certainly did.

Kyd Wykkyd, living up to what Jinx had said to him, picked Raven gently off the sofa, as to not wake her up, and retraced his steps until he was back to her room. He lay her down on her bed just as softly as he had picked her up, and pulled the blankets over her. He smiled, walked back to the living room, trying to get to sleep on the stupidly long sofa.

Raven awoke at sunrise, as per usual, stretching almost cat-like inside the covers. 'Was it just a dream, a horrific nightmarish fantasy?' After several moments of contemplation, she swung her legs out of the queen-sized bed, yearning for a cup of herbal tea to calm her shattered nerves.

She padded softly to the kitchen, her bare feet silently trekking across the hall. The gothic angel opened the door to be met with the sight of a pale boy kicking wildly on the couch, his eyes screwed up tightly, glass tears escaping and rolling down his face. Raven rushed to the boy's side, trying her best to wake him, but not get slammed into by any of his flailing limbs.

'Sweet Azar, that was no nightmare, he really is here!' she thought, catching his arm before it connected with the side of her head.

"Kyd Wykkyd wake up, it's just a nightmare!" She said, trying not to raise her voice too high so she wouldn't wake the others. After several shoulder shakes, she got the desired effect. His eyes fluttered open, shocked at the sight that met his crimson orbs.

"Hush, it's okay, it's okay, shush…" she whispered, stroking his hair gently, succeeding in soothing the savage beast of his ghastly dream. He was wrapped in her arms, his head returning to the comforting position on her shoulder. His sobs had almost subsided, his hiccups the only remnants of his crying fit.

"Feeling better?" she asked softly, looking into his shining eyes. He nodded slightly, and then blushed at the position he was in; he was almost on her lap. "Not to be insensitive or anything, but my leg's going to sleep." She said, her blush even more noticeable due to her pale complexion. He shuffled off her, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

It was at that moment that Robin burst through the doors, evidently wondering if Kyd Wykkyd was a phantom of his imagination, just as Raven had. It wasn't often that the empathic girl was startled, and needless to say, it was also rather amusing. She jumped almost a foot in the air, wheeled around, and tripped over the game controller that Beastboy had no doubt left out. Robin tried to conceal the slight smile that made the Boy Wonder look nowhere near as intimidating as he had previously, and Kyd Wykkyd offered her a hand, helping her to her feet.

"What are you laughing at!" she yelled at Kyd Wykkyd. Indeed, the mysterious boy was in a silent fit of laughter. Behind her, Robin spluttered, he too unable to hold back the laughter that was rising in his throat. Usually laughing at Raven was an offence that usually got you sent to a different dimension or worse, but as she looked at Kyd Wykkyd's face, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards into a smile. Who knew silent giggles were contagious? She put her hands on her hips, trying to look angry, but for once in her life she found the emotion was out of her reach. After recovering his breath, the pale boy flashed her one of his dazzling smiles, and walked towards the kitchen. Her undivided attention was now on her leader, who was still trying to get his breath back.

I'm sorry," He said in-between gasps for air "but the look on your face was priceless!" Raven rolled her eyes expressively at his comment, thinking of 101 ways she could torture him.

Kyd Wykkyd returned, doing his best to balance a cup, a mug, and a glass. He handed a mug of coffee to Robin, a cup of tea to Raven and downed his glass of orange juice in one gulp.

"Waiter service hmmm, I could get used to this." Raven whispered.

Several minutes later the steel doors slid open once more, revealing a green youth in his early teens.

"Morning…" he said, attempting to stifle a yawn. His emerald eyes flickered across to the pale boy who had his head to one side. As quickly as a cheetah hunts gazelle, his features changed from sleepy to alert. His body changed form into that of a wolf's and within seconds he was upon the stranger, his four paws crushing and restraining the boy's arms and legs.

"BEASTBOY GET OFF HIM!" yelled a feminine voice from across the room. The green lion snarled at the outsider, but complied with Raven's request. He stepped off the young man and returned to his human form. The crimson-eyed boy rose shakily to his feet, trying to ignore the feeling that he had been restrained like that before, but last time his stomach was to the floor, not his back.

The gothic girl put a hand on Wykkyd's shoulder to calm him, and Robin put his on Beastboy's, to prevent him from doing something that he may regret. Beastboy saw his friend whisper something into the new boy's ear. The boy gave her a look which seemed fleetingly frightened, but then nodded. Raven relayed this gesture to their leader, at which point Robin steered him out of the room, not wishing to speak about what had happened the previous night in front of the teenagers' ashen faces.

It had taken only 15 minutes to tell Beastboy, and later, Starfire what had occurred. Naturally he left out some parts, which he deemed too terrible to be spoken to the youngest member of his team and his alien princess. After the explanation, the leader asked his teammates to help deliver the verdict on whether Kyd Wykkyd should stay or go.

Raven and Wykkyd both turned their heads as the door opened again, and the three titans entered flanked by Cyborg. The robotic man motioned for the young stranger to leave, and Raven gave him one of her rare confidence boosting smiles. The boy exited, his mind filled with doubts, closing the door behind him and proceeded to sit by the wall and wait.

It had never been his thought to eavesdrop, but he had rather exceptional hearing. What he heard made him feel more lonesome than ever. He could hear Robin listing the numerous ways that he could be a threat to the team. 'I can't burden them any longer' he thought sadly and without staying long enough to hear Raven's argument, picked himself up and summoned his powers to teleport him to a very familiar place.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thank you ever so much for the reviews, it makes me feel so happy! StargazerSarah, your review made me feel happy for the whole day and to L'ange-Sans-Ailes, I hope you like the quick updates. Don't forget, anything you want to ask, then please do ask it, and you're getting close evilsangel. R and R. Anyway, on with the story.

!WARNING! THIS IS A NEARLY M RATED CHAPTER, IT WILL BE FRIGHTENING, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but if I did there would be more HIVE-centred episodes.

This chapter's dedicated to…StargazerSarah (read and review her poems people!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He gazed upon the underground layer. He wasn't here for Billy, he would rather die a thousand deaths than see him again. He was here for his friends, because now he knew what the cocky Southern boy could do. He feared for Seemore, because if Billy could get a teleporter, then he could also overpower his ocular friend. He feared for Mammoth because even though Mammoth was strong, even he couldn't stop a hundred clones. And he feared for Gizmo most of all, because whether the boy was a genius or not, the fact remained that he was still very young, not even a teenager yet.

He took a deep breath and fazed through the wall. He emerged into the HIVE 5's recreation room. Immediately, seven eyes turned to face the empathic child. One pair looked fairly indifferent, Mammoth wasn't unduly worried, and why should he be when his companion had only gone for less than a day. Another pair gave him a quick glance, but then Gizmo returned to whatever he was inventing. The single eye looked at him, Seemore smiling slightly at his best friend. But the last pair of eyes gazed hungrily at him, as if to say 'Back so soon?' The owner of these eyes rose, telling the others that he was just going to have a little 'chat' with Kyd Wykkyd. The next thing the youth knew, he was being shoved roughly down a corridor and into Billy's room. The door locked behind him.

Maybe Kyd Wykkyd hadn't known that his spirit was broken up to then, but he certainly knew so afterwards. He found he lacked the energy to fight him, lacked the energy to stem his constant flows of tears, and even lacked the energy to move as the boy undressed him.

Numerous grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed his back to the wall.

"You're so dirty," Billy said hoarsely. "You absolutely stink," he grinned. "Ya' know Kyd, you smell to me like a filthy little whore." He shoved his face into the other's fearful one "I reckon I would love to find out how good you are, you're such a pretty little thing." His fingers and hands were everywhere again, his civilian clothes clinging to him. Billy unzipped his old faded jeans he loved so much. He rifled his hand through Wykkyd's hair again, which had become exposed when his mask was removed. He then started to push Kyd's head down until he was forced to his knees. There was nowhere else to look now, so he closed his crimson eyes. Then Numerous made Kyd put his mouth on him and guided his head into motion. 'I don't know what I'm doing,' the frightened boy thought desperately 'if I do this wrong he'll kill me. If I bite down hard I could really hurt him, but no, I'm trembling too hard to do that.' The broken boy then gave up and let him move his head the way he wanted to. When Numerous came into his mouth he almost gulped it down but it regurgitated back onto the carpet. "I guess I was wrong," the Southern boy told him as he zipped up his jeans "you aren't that good-_yet_, but then, you'll soon have plenty of practice."

The pale boy, shuffled across to his room, his wide eyes constantly on the floor. Since he wasn't watching where he was going, it was inevitable that he would knock into something, or in this case, someone.

"You OK Wyk?" The dark skinned boy inquired. "You look like death warmed over, left to cool, then microwaved." Kyd Wykkyd tilted his head upwards so he could see his friend and raised a slim eyebrow. "You know, how I looked when Jinx left." He said, sighing mournfully at the thought of his beloved. Kyd Wykkyd rolled his eyes.

"**_What, like a cross between a jellyfish and a contact lens?_**" Seemore frowned and stuck his tongue out. "**_I'm going to my room, see you later_**." He walked off allowing his feet to scrape the ground.

"Yeah, later…" The worried boy whispered to Wykkyd's back

He crept quickly along the echoing halls, hoping that his friend hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary with him, he couldn't tell him, not like this. He snaked his arm round his door, reaching for a towel and a spare outfit, then headed towards the shower. He needed to be clean; free from the filth of everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, and given his current state of mind he didn't trust himself to not drown himself in a bath.

He removed his clothes, about to throw them into his dimension, until he remembered that they weren't his, plus the fact that he wasn't ready to destroy his old cape, the only proof of his existence. Turning the water onto full blast, he grabbed a brush and began to vigorously scrub himself, paying no mind to the water, which was quickly changing from arctic chill to blisteringly hot. He didn't care about the fact that he was becoming scalded, or blood was dripping down his torso from the abrasions. The boy felt his head become inexplicably clearer as the pain set in. He jumped back from the cascading water, crashing into the wall, and looked down in shock and fear at the blood. The young child who had seen too much, let himself slide down the glass barrier, curled up into a corner and sobbed until the tears would no longer come forth.

Raven lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, her feeling of dread coming to her in waves, at each heartbeat she felt a sharp pain in her chest. One question rolled around in her head, 'Why did he leave?' When he hadn't been there at the end of the meeting she had thought he had just gone to clear his head, but now… 'It's been too long, what if he's in trouble, or lost, or gone back to,' she suddenly sat bolt upright. She couldn't bring herself to replay her thought, yet somehow knew that he had gone _there. _Her hand drifted to her cloak, which inside a pocket lay two communicators. Her hand closed around one, and she flicked it open.

"Raven to Kid Flash, come in Kid Flash."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Billy's oocness will be explained in this chapter (finally), yes there is a reason why he's acting like this. (It's in the last paragraph if anyone wants to skip straight to it)

Disclaimer: I don't own it

This chapter's dedicated to my Mum who read through this story to pick up on any mistakes. Happy Birthday Mum, you make me glad I'm still 13.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven to Kid Flash, come in Kid Flash."

She could feel her head swarming with doubts 'What if he doesn't pick up; only she can help him now. What if it's too late? What if-'

"Kid Flash here," The boy's masked face appeared on the screen, his red hair slightly tousled. 'Thank Azar.' She thought, sighing with relief.

"Flash, is Jinx there? This is URGENT!"

"What makes you think she's here?" The boy responded. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You're blushing, and you have a lipstick smudge on your cheek."

"Fair point. I'll put her right on." He flashed her a quick smile. Raven crossed her fingers, if anyone could help Kyd Wykkyd now it was the hex witch. She smiled as she heard a lot of crashing, and the sound of someone being hit over the head with the collective works of Edgar Allen Poe. Don't ask how she knew what that sounded like, she just did.

"What's wrong Goth-girl?" The pink haired sorceress glared slightly at the Azrathian.

"Two words Murphy, Kyd Wykkyd."

"What about him?" Jinx's tone became serious; you didn't joke about teammates, old or new.

"He's in trouble, I don't have time to explain. Where's your base?"

"Whoa, slow down a minute!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO SLOW DOWN!" She yelled furiously. Jinx had never seen Raven this angry before, even when she had rummaged through the girl's cloak drawer. She shook her head and began to send Raven the details. 'This had better be important.' Jinx knew that Raven wouldn't use the information to hurt her ex-teammates, but if someone like Robin found it, that was another story.

Raven quickly thanked the girl, memorized the directions, and with only an ex-thief knowing of her whereabouts, whispered the words that would hopefully save her friend,

"Azerath metrion zinthos."

The pale girl appeared in a deserted corridor and quickly used her powers to sweep the nearby area for life. Deciding that she was safe, she walked swiftly along the hall, eyes darting from side to side. Only one room had a light on, so she pushed on the unlocked door. The figure that met her eyes was both reassuring and pleasing.

Kyd Wykkyd (reassuring). Clad only in boxer shorts (pleasing).

"Sorry!" She squeaked, and turned back to the corridor, her face turning 12 shades of red. That was not what she had expected to see, but she couldn't keep the slight smile from creeping up her face. Without the baggy clothes his body looked…good, to say the least. He had beautiful, taut skin and, although he was rather slight, he looked lithe and strong. He wasn't all muscles but you could see the power in his upper arms and chest. Though it was his hair that made her smile. It was shoulder length, and slightly wavy, almost like a girls. She could see why his mask covered his hair; it wouldn't be typical villain standard to have curls, you're meant to look intimidating not cute.

Moments later, Kyd Wykkyd opened the door, still blushing slightly, but there was a hint of a frown on his face.

"_**What are you doing here?**" _'If Billy catches her here,' Kyd Wykkyd shuddered.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Raven replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's done it again hasn't he?" She whispered. Kyd Wykkyd turned away from her so she wouldn't see the tears that filled his eyes and nodded. Raven's small hands balled into fists, flames of black energy licking across her knuckles. Kyd Wykkyd grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

"**_No, don't forget this isn't just about me anymore._**" He gestured down the corridor, where she could here Gizmo yelling at someone, and some other children laughing. The pale boy took one of her hands, which still was sparking with dark energy. Her hand turned briefly silver and the magic from both of the teenagers dissipated. "**_I'll be okay, but you have to let me stay for a while. If I leave he may turn on Seemore, or Giz_**."

"But I can't just sit here and watch this happen to you Kyd, you're my friend!" The girl's vision misted over with tears, and above them a light bulb smashed. She found that she couldn't find the strength to make her words meet the air, so instead just reached inside her cloak and pulled out a communicator. "Call us if you need us." She managed to choke out, and handed him the yellow device. Kyd Wykkyd stared at the item,

"**_He said yes!_**" Raven nodded, then acting on impulse hugged the boy. Kyd Wykkyd wrapped his arms around her too, hoping that this wouldn't be the last that he would see her. "**_I'll come back you know_**." A voice near his ear replied,

"You'd better do." Raven turned her head quickly, giving the boy a peck on the cheek, then teleported away.

Kyd Wykkyd stared at the empty space where she had been standing and raised a hand to his cheek, which was still tingling from the kiss. 'I will return, and I will be a Titan. I promise.' The young boy turned on his heel, and walked towards the laughter.

"Good luck Kyd."

Billy sat with his fingers in his ears, attempting to block out the noise his friends were making. If today were a normal day, he would be joking with the rest of them and watching wrestling. But today was far from normal; the voice was becoming stronger, screaming orders in a never tiring voice that sounded so much like his own. He had refused to tell the other members of the HIVE about the problem, it seemed so unfair to bring them into it, he would deal with it his own way, and he wouldn't have to take the pills. Schizophrenia, an odd word, and one used about a million times around him. It was a joke about his cloning abilities, he knew that, but they were closer to the truth than Billy would like to admit. Ever since he had gotten his powers there had always been a voice, a voice that told him to do horrible and evil things. It had been quiet at first, but it had been growing steadily louder the older he got. It had been what convinced him to join Brother Blood's academy, so he could subdue its horrific urge. When his new home had been destroyed and he joined the HIVE Five, he had been listening to the voice and nearly giving in to it, but once again a release was found. Jinx had found out about the influence and had got him tablets to mute the dreaded thing. She was more than a friend, she had almost become a counsellor for him, but then she was stolen. When Jinx left he had neglected the medication, he had felt that there was no point anymore, and now the voice had almost taken over, brief moments of clarity were whisked away before his eyes, his thoughts no longer his own. One thing he was certain of though, and before his mind was once again possessed, he softly whispered his thoughts. " I'm sorry Wykkyd, I'm so damn sorry…"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, once again, thanks for the reviews! I laughed for 10 minutes straight after posting the last chapter, I can't believe I made Billy Numerous schizophrenic! Don't forget, now it's the Voice, not actual Billy. There is oocness abound in this chapter, so _please_ don't complain about Jinx or any of the other characters being strange, I have warned you. Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, I have my SAT's in four days and I haven't revised!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will

This chapter's dedicated to…Meiriona!

Once again, sorry for some of the HIVE seeming a bit out of character.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyd Wykkyd stood outside the recreation room door, listening to who was in there. That alone would determine whether he entered or not.

"So littl'un, just you and me, what y'all want to do?" The boy's thick Southern accent could be heard clearly through the door. Kyd Wykkyd began to back slowly away from the door.

"Why are you looking at me like that, crud bucket?" Kyd Wykkyd stopped moving backwards, even though every fibre of his being was telling him to run.

"Uh-uh, kids as young as you Gizmo, dang well shouldn't use that kinda language. I think I'm gonna have to punish ya." Wykkyd tried to keep down the bile that was rising in his throat. He wouldn't do that would he? Gizmo was just a kid.

"What are you talking about pit-sniffer?" The genius asked.

"Hey, what are you doing, get off, HEL-" Billy clapped a hand over Gizmo's mouth, cloning himself several times to keep the boy restrained. Gizmo may have been young, but he wasn't naïve. A few month's ago, Mammoth refused to let Jinx step foot outside the HIVE 5's base due to one of _his _types skulking round the streets, preying on any young girl who came his way. 'Maybe it _was_ him!' Gizmo thought fearfully.

A sudden burst of silver magic sent Billy Numerous flying across the room, along with his clones. Gizmo barely had time to register what had happened when a cloaked figure stood in front of him protectively.

"Ya'll are just gagging for it aint ya." Said Billy, clambering to his feet. Gizmo could see Kyd Wykkyd shaking slightly, but he still had enough power to send another shadow sphere at Billy, who with surprisingly quick reflexes, dodged it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, don't forget, you're ma toy, ma slave, ma _whore_!" He said, emphasising his final word. Gizmo stared at the silent male, wondering if it could possibly be true, and how he would still manage to protect his teammate.

"**_What are you waiting for, get out of here!_**" Yelled Kyd Wykkyd's voice inside his mind. Gizmo quickly got to his feet and bolted out the door, ripping out his HIVE communicator the second he got outside, calling the only person that he trusted, regardless of what she had done. She'd help them just like she always did. Wouldn't she?

"JINX, COME IN JINX!" Gizmo screamed into his communicator.

"What!" Snapped a magenta haired witch.

"He's gonna hurt him." The genius panted

"Who's going to hurt who Giz?"

"Billy…hurt…Kyd-" Gizmo went white and his legs collapsed under him, the strain was too much so his brain was ordering him to shut down.

"It's okay, I'm nearby, and I'll save him. Don't worry Gizzy." The image on the screen flickered off. Jinx had never seen Gizmo cry before, even when Mammoth sat on his latest invention. If Billy had harmed her little brother, there would be hell to pay.

True to her word, Jinx had indeed been close to the hideout. She decided that would be safest ever since Raven had called her, but the violet-eyed spell caster had been sketchy with the details to say the least.

When Jinx came hurtling in through the door, she was met with the most disturbing sight that she had ever seen in her entire life. Billy was lifting Kyd Wykkyd up by the throat and pinning him to the wall with one hand, and the other hand was in Kyd's boxers. There was also quite a noticeable bulge in Billy's own pants. The pinned boy was kicking wildly, but two more Numerous' were crushing and restraining his arms.

Hearing a noise at the door, Billy Numerous dropped Wykkyd to the floor, who instantly curled up into a ball with his hands over his ears. Billy smirked at the pale hex-witch standing in the doorway.

"What brings ya'll here?" Jinx stood silently. It was odd, she had come in here to save Kyd Wykkyd, but the moment she set eyes on Billy Numerous she had never felt so petrified in her life. Was this what it felt like for Kyd Wykkyd? You know you can stop them, but you're too scared to move. You're powerful, yet powerless. You are strong, yet far too weak. You are helpless.

"I – I thought you l-liked girls?" She asked, gesturing to Kyd Wykkyd. Her voice had seemed to find itself, but it still came out in a stammer.

"I do indeed." Billy replied, the smirk growing wider.

"B-but you did it with Wykkyd though." Billy grabbed Kyd Wykkyd's shoulder, pulling him upright by his neck, and tore off his mask so his wavy hair cascaded over his shoulders.

"Well, you can't really hold that against me, can ya. He's such a pretty little thing, hardly a boy at all, I'd say. Wouldn't you?" Billy shoved Kyd Wykkyd back to the floor. "You're right, I haven't had a girl for ages, but I think I'll stick to my darkling for now, he's rather good, even if he must be forced." Numerous' head snapped back towards Wykkyd. "Aren't you?"

Unknown to Jinx and Billy, Kyd Wykkyd soundlessly mumbled his unique magic words "**_Erin Draconis Lupus_**" and a small black portal appeared in the wall.

"**_Jinx, go into the portal and follow the white path._**" Jinx looked briefly startled as she heard the pale boy's voice whisper in her mind. Her eyes flickered quickly to her left, where the dark gateway lay and then to Billy, who continued to taunt Kyd Wykkyd, showing no sign of having heard the reclusive male. "**_What are you waiting for, I'm letting you escape in case you hadn't noticed! I know you came to help me but save the others first. The portal will take you to Gizmo, go now._**" Concluded Kyd Wykkyd. "**_Someone's already coming to help me. Good luck._**" Wykkyd opened his eyes briefly enough to see a chalk-white Jinx give a slight nod before she sprinted into the portal, which quickly closed behind her.

"What in the name of… You, you did this didn't ya!" Billy yelled, roughly pulling the startled boy up by his collar to meet his gaze. "You robbed me o' my other prize!" Kyd Wykkyd suddenly became very calm (what had he left to lose), and smirked at Billy.

'_Correct Hill-Billy, and someone's about to rob you of your other one as well' _thought Kyd Wykkyd. Something fell from Kyd Wykkyd's hand to the floor with a clatter. Billy Numerous stared at the round yellow device, upon which was typed one word,

Help.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it has been such a long time, but I've now finished my SAT's. This will probably be the last chapter and most likely the most confusing. I might do an epilogue for Billy at the end. You can review if you want, but my e-mail isn't working so I probably won't get them.

This chapter's dedicated to everyone who encouraged me, I love you guys. : )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHY DO YA 'AVE TO MAKE LIFE SO 'ARD FOR ME!" Billy Numerous yelled. Swiftly brining his heel down on the communicator, causing the specially designed keypad system to smash into a thousand worthless pieces. "But maybe I'll have my fun one last time, what d'ya say?"

"**_No, please! Not that, anything but that!_**" Wykkyd's confident demeanour had dissipated; as once again the fear overcame him.

"That's it, beg you whore!" Billy laughed, "Did ya know that the first time I saw ya hair I thought you really were a girl? Not that that woulda been a problem mind." Wykkyd looked up, empty eyes reflected in Billy's goggles. "But before I start I thought you might wanna know somethin'," that was a laugh, Kyd Wykkyd thought, he would be more than pleased to know nothing at this moment in time. "Seemore has a very good mouth on him, when it's put to the right use!"

Something inside Kyd Wykkyd snapped, rage coursed through his veins instead of blood, fear was replaced by bloodlust, and his eyes shone with hate, not tears. Kyd Wykkyd's appearance was also changing; nails became claws, canines became fangs, and two eyes became four. His telepathic voice had now taken on a different tone, almost demonic.

"**_I am Khaz, son of Huttser, and no-one harms my friends!_**" Within seconds his claws were at Billy's throat.

"STOP!" A female's voice rang across the room. Kyd Wykkyd's eyes locked with Raven's. His form reverted back to normal, and he stumbled back, fear carved into his face as he stared at his hands. Then he was gone

"I thought I'd find you here." Raven said, her slender form silhouetted due to the sunset. Kyd Wykkyd had no reply and instead continued to stare blankly ahead. "Amazing how much can change in 24 hours isn't it?" She sighed and sat down on one of the crane's girders, next to Kyd Wykkyd.

"**_I nearly killed someone Raven. I could never be a Titan, be in a team, or be someone's friend_**." He finished sadly.

"In that case, I'm a nobody." Raven said passing him a new communicator and turned her head to face him. "Tell me."

"**_Tell you what?_**"

"Everything and anything."

"**_My father is the demon Huttser. He tried to take over the world ten years ago with my mother and my older sister. I was five years old at the time. My father wasn't a powerful demon like yours, a human could easily defeat him, and one did." He looked to Raven for conformation to continue, she nodded. "His base of his operations was a place called Gotham City. He planned to destroy it to prove his power, but something went wrong. One night, while my father was up late drawing up plans, a demented person came into our flat. He killed my mother and sister while they slept and murdered my father at the coffee table. He eventually found me and said if I was left alive then I would pose the same threat, that's when he attempted to murder me_**."

Kyd Wykkyd stopped for a moment, briefly fighting with the clasp on his cape and pulled it away revealing an ugly scar that ran across his throat. "That's why you can't talk isn't it." Raven whispered softly.

"**_Thankfully one of the old people who lived below us had called the police and they arrived quickly enough to save my life. Within the year I was foisted onto five different care homes, but when all of that failed I was sent to a Junior boarding school which was taken over by the HIVE soon after, and the rest is history_**." He looked up to see tears streaming down the girl's cheeks and he could hear the sound of explosions below the crane.

"Sorry." She whispered. Kyd Wykkyd looked upset, he hadn't meant to make her cry. He shuffled over towards her slightly, tentatively reaching over and patting her on the shoulder.

"**_What's your name?_**" Kyd Wykkyd asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat. It's Raven, you know that already." She replied, turning to face him.

"**_No it didn't, a car did. I meant what's your full name?_**"

"Raven Angela Roth." She said, reaching for her hood reflexively as a blush slowly crept across her face. Kyd Wykkyd caught her hand before it could reach her violet hood.

"**_Angela, what a beautiful name. Better than mine._**"

"What, Khaz?" Raven asked. Kyd Wykkyd shook his head a red tint spreading across his cheeks.

"**_No, that's the name of my demon side, my real name is usually a…um…girls name._**" Raven raised her eyebrows.

"**_Erin…_**" Raven smiled and her eyes widened slightly.

"But you're not a girl, are you?" Kyd Wykkyd looked briefly annoyed, but laughed silently and shook his head. Raven let out a small sigh of relief.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Well, if you were a girl then you might have a few objections with me doing this." She tilted her head towards his and their lips connected in a soft sweet kiss. As she pulled back from the boy she turned towards the bay, not knowing his reaction.

She felt his hand lace with hers. She turned her face to look at him, but he was still watching the sunset. He shuffled closer to her, his shoulder against her own. He turned towards her, his arm snaking around her waist to pull them closer. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her heart take over instead of her head. He leant forward, and their lips touched. He nibbled her lower lip slightly, begging for entrance. She obliged, allowing their tongues to touch, and as they did so, she felt his tongue explore her mouth, savouring each second, as if waiting his entire life for this moment.

The sound of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata coming from Kyd Wykkyd's cloak snapped them out of their reverie. Erin Wykkyd rolled his eyes expressively, and flipped his communicator open. Robin's face appeared on the small screen.

"Kyd Wykkyd, Raven, we need you at the bank. Doctor Light's escaped from prison…again. Robin out." Kyd Wykkyd snapped the small yellow device shut.

"You'll enjoy fighting him," said Raven "he's afraid of the dark."

"So this is how you get your fun, remind me to never get on your bad side." He winked at the empath and threw his cape around them both, disappearing into a black vortex.

Kyd Wykkyd smiled. He had good friends, a good home and it felt a lot better fighting crime than committing it. He had tasted justice…and oddly enough, it tasted like fruit tea.


End file.
